


Forlasu

by Estirose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Li malamis lian novan teampartneron. Circaŭ epizodo 19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forlasu

Mi malamas lin.

Li estas tre bona, pri ĉio li faras. Kaj mi? Mi estas la plej malforta de la Gokaigeroj. Mi scias, ke mi fariĝas pli bona, ke mi ne estas la persono, ke Marvelous forkaptis kaj elektis esti verdan Gokaigeron.

Sed mi sciis, kie mi arpenis, antaŭ lin venis, nia arĝento. Mi estas Gokaigero, por unu jaro jam. Mi kuiras, sed ili amis lian manĝon pli ol mian. Li batalas pli bona ol mi. Mi zorgas senutila, ĉar li estas pli bona ol mi.

Ni bezonas lin, sed me deziras, ke li forlasus nin. Ĉar mi malamas lin.


End file.
